


Because the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore...

by Drkaihusky



Series: moonshine: flannel and stripes [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Clumsy banter, F/F, Flannel Shirts, Greasy - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Wheesa on the side, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Byul drives Yongsun crazy (as usual), Hwasa is savage queen/satan, Wheein is being evil back up and Yongsun is amazed by the amount of flannel shirts Byul has in her closet.Just a random week in the strange lives of them gay artists.





	1. Moody Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello...
> 
> Yeah, this is gonna be messy.
> 
> I'm not really sorry lmao.

**Setting it up**

Byul rolled her sleeves up. She adjusted the belt holding her shorts up. She threw a gaze at her reflection. She smirked and bound a bandana around her head, letting her bangs fall over it. Hwasa looked up from her phone and started laughing.

"You look ridiculous."

"That's the point, Hyejin-ah." Byulyi grumbled.

Hwasa snorted.

"Explain once more, why are you dressing up as Rambyul again?"

Byul smirked.

"Because Yongsun said to wear something decent for the radioshow recording. She said we needed to look more serious, unlike the fashion disaster last time."

Hwasa snorted again.

"I remember her face when Wheein showed up in that sweater. We need to do that again."

Byul posed greasily.

"Right??? Let's all go crazy."

Hyejin opened her own closet.

"Aye aye, Comander Rambyul."

 

**_Yongkong_ **

_Don't forget to wear something nice, Byul. I'm wearing the dress I bought last week._

 

Byul remembered that dress. Yongsun looked sexy in it. She didn't know what she should be feeling about it. Aroused? Jealous? All those people looking at her unnie...

"She's wearing the red dress." Byul called out to Hwasa.

Hwasa's laugh cackled in the next room.

"Then I have the perfect thing to unmatch that."

 

**_Moonstar_ **

_Solar is wearing her red dress, me and Hyejin are gonna prank her. Wear something crazy?_

**_Wheepup_ **

_Bwahahah Unnie XD_

_Sure, What are you two wearing?_

 

Hyejin re-appeared. Byul almost choked on her own saliva.

"Hyejin-ah, you devil."

Hwasa was grinning.

"She's gonna have a stroke, isn't she?"

Byulyi gave her an amused chuckle.

"She might not speak to us all day."

 

 

**The Radioshow**

Yongsun was running late, as usual. Byul smirked when Wheein showed up. The Radiohost was amused.

"Is this a new fashion statment?"

Byul tried not to laugh.

"We wanted to try out some new looks for the next perfomances." Hwasa said, not even blinking.

That girl was Satan. Literally. Red tail and horns included. She even brought a trident. Wheein was totally checking out Hyejin's ass. The black skirt did it great justice. The black crop top saying "DOUBLE TROUBLE" had been Byul's suggestion.

Wheein really had one-upped the prank. She just came dressed as Batman. Wheebat. Byul was dying. The three of them had taken their places behind the mics already. Solar would burst in any second.

She did. Rushing to the empty microphone, between Rambyul and Wheebat, rambling out apologies to everyone. The host ensure her that is wasn't that bad. Yongsun took a relieved breath. She still hadn't realised yet. She turned to smile at Byulyi, and froze.

"What is that???!"

She might have been referring to the black commando-stripes underneath Byul's eyes. Or to the outfit in general. Byul threw her some fingerguns. It wasn't clear wether Yongsun's eyes were burning with passionate love or seething anger. Probably the latter. But her face when she turned to the other half of the group, was priceless.

Hyejin even dared snapping a picture. Byul needed to ask a copy later.

"Are you trying out a new look too, Solar-ssi?"

Yongsun eyed the unsuspecting host.

"Uhm.. Ah, eh... Yes?"

Byul snorted. Yongsun was so cute.

 

**Afterwards**

Yongsun said her goodbyes and went home. The three pranksters were confused. Their leader hadn't said a word about the costumes. Byul was confused. A thought creeped inside of her head.

_Had they gone too far?_

She was starting to worry.

"Unnie." Hwasa chuckled.

Byul looked at the maknae line.

"Go to her." Wheebat said, with a confident nod.

Actually, Hyejin had this mischievous twinkle in her eye. Byul frowned.

"Trust us, unnie. Go!"

 

**Rambyul under attack**

Moon Byulyi gulped as she rang the bell.

"Yes?" Yongsun's voice asked, quite annoyed.

"It's me. I brought tteobokki."

She was buzzed up, but Byul was afraid. afraid of what she might find upstairs. The way up the stairs was dreadingly long. The door to Yongsun's appartment was open. Byul gulped and then entered. Soft music was playing somewhere in the room. The tunes set a certain mood.

"What took you so long?" Yongsun grumped.

Byul blinked. She eyed the older girl. Solar was still wearing the dress. Sure, Byul was still Rambyul, but Yongsun usually liked wearing her PJ's at home. Byul surpressed a moan. She was so captivated by her leader, that she dropped the bag containing the tteobokki on the floor. And Yongsun didn't even react, she just stared her down. Byul wasn't she if she should come closer.

"Yongkong." Byul whispered.

The hard staring softened.

"Ugh, come here, you idiot."

How; or who leaned in first; Byulyi didn't know... But the kiss was so soft. Yongsun was pulling her closer by the collar of the flannel shirt. It didn't last long, their kiss. Yongsun broke away and leaned her forehead against Byul's.

"Wow..."

"I hope you're prepared to pay for that stunt you pulled today."

"I'm sorry, Unnie."

"You better be!" Yongsun huffed.

She was so beautifull... Byul stroked a few strands of hair out of Solar's face. Yongsun's grip on her shirt tightened. They kissed again. This time, Byul had somehow slipped her tongue in and it had gotten an amazing reaction out of the older girl. And then it hit Byul. They had just kissed each other. Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi were kissing each other right  now. Her head was trying to process this information. Sure, they flirted all the time, but Byul never expected Yongsun to actually do something like this with her. Suddenly, Yongsun pulled herself up and made a jump. Byul, totally caught off guard, only managed to catch her just in time to avoid the two of them crashing down. Byulyi felt Solar's legs wrap themselves around her waist. Solar pulled back from the kiss. 

"Bedroom. Now."

"What about the food?" Byul asked, still dazed from kissing the yeba.

Yongsun made a face.

"Feed me later. Bedroom. Now." She growled.

Byul didn't dare to protest anymore.


	2. Teasing Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut

**Morning after**

Byul woke up in Solar's bed. Her arm was draped over the older girl's waist, resting on her stomach. So it hadn't all been just a dream... Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun had sex last night, didn't they? Byul gulped.

 

_Yongsun looked at her with a look in her eyes, damn Byul couldn't say no to that face. This was a bad idea. If anyone found out... What would happen. Byul bit her lip when Solar just laid back, waiting for her, with those soft eyes of hers... Byul lost the little sanity she had then and there. Kim Yongsun was the only thing in her head now._

_"Touch me, Byul."_

_Her voice had been soft, but firm. Byul breathed in. How could she resist? Byul put a shaking hand on her stomach. Yongsun shivered to the touch. Byul gulped. She kissed Yongsun right above her bellybutton. It earned her a warm giggle. Byul gave the older girl a goofy smirk._

_"Nervous?" Yongsun asked, smirking._

_"A bit, can't disappoint the butterflies in your stomach, can I?"_

_The look on her face calmed Byul down a bit. Byul ditched her flannel. She felt overdressed. The next minutes were a bit of a messy blur, but Byul had somehow managed to pull an naked Yongsun onto her lap. Her skin was so warm that Byul felt like their bodies melted together as one big mushy pudding. Solar was nibling on her ear and it drove Byul totally nuts. Her unnie's muffled mewls as she curled her fingers more inside of her, kind of made her happy._

 

Ok, last night was super awesome, but Byul was panicking.

What would happen now? What if Solar decided they should take some distance? What if the press found out? What if-!

Solar stirred. She turned around to face Byul. Her sleepy face gave the worried rapper a smile.

"Hey."

Byul's worries disappeared than and there. Yongsun leaned a bit up for a kiss. Byul leaned down to meet her halfway. When she pulled apart, Yongsun scowled.

"Stop worrying. I can hear your brain go crazy."

"That's the sound of my heart, beating for you."

Yongsun wacked her on the shoulder.

"Greasy!" She scolded.

Byul smirked. She shut the Yeba up with a kiss. She'd worry about it later.

 

**Dance practice**

Hwasa had already started warming up. Rihanna's Disturbia fulled the room. Her hips swayed neatly to the beat of the song. Wheein was leaning against the wall with a popsicle in her mouth.

"Are you not joining me?" Hyejin gruffed.

Wheein snickered and kept checking her friend out.

"In a bit, I'm enjoying the view."

Hwasa turned around with a smirk.

"Byul would be proud."

Wheein laughed.

"She would, wouldn't she?"

Hwasa rolled her eyes and pulled Wheein closer, forcing her to move along. They hips swayed together, completely in sync.

"You young ones are quite bold."

Their attention shifted to the door, containing a smirking Moonbyul and a quite scandalized Solar.

"I think you broke her." Byul joked.

"Isn't that **your** job?" Hwasa shot back.

Wheein let out a loud giggle.

"Byul and Yeba, sitting in a tree~!" Wheein teased.

Byul blushed a bit. Solar hid her face in Byul's shoulder.

"Did we hit a sensitive spot?" Wheein asked?

"Or did **they** hit a sensitive spot?"

"W-what???!" Yongsun sputtered.

Hwasa rolled her eyes.

"Unnie, you better cover up that hickey."

Byulyi started panicking instantly. She turned around to inspect Yongsun's skin.

"Where is it? Is it big???" Yongsun asked Byul, bright red, freaking out as well.

Nothing... Byul glared at the two maknae.

"That's not funny!"

"It was just a joke, unnie." Wheein snorted.

Byul grumbled. Solar grabbed her arm. They looked at eachother. Yongsun shook her head.

"Calm down..."

Byul took a deep breath and looked at the two vey confused maknae.

"Should we?"

"Probably..." Solar sighed.

"What are you two unnie's babling about?" Hyejin huffed.

Byul grabbed solar's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Me and Byul are an item."

Wheein snorted.

"Of course."

Hyejin was pretty unfased as well.

"We're serious, kids." Byul muttered.

Silence fell.

"Wait... What are you talking about?" Wheein asked.

Hwasa raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Good for you, unnies. Congrats."

Byul smiled. She gave Solar a lovestruck look.

"Thanks, Hyejin-ah."

"Wait... Really?" Wheein asked, squeaking excitedly like a puppy.

Solar laughed.

"Really."

 

**Going home together**

"Byulkong?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hold hands?"

Byul grinned. She held out her hand.

"Any specific reason?"

"I just want to enjoy the nightly breeze as we walk to your apartment."

Byul's grin turned cheekier by the second.

"What makes you think you'll get to stay over, unnie?"

"Because I'm tired and you like cuddling me when you sleep."

Byul was at loss for words. Just a bit.

"Who's greasy now..." She huffed.

Yongsun laughed. Their hands intertwined. Byul felt a sense of pride burning inside of her. Life was good.


	3. Wonderfull Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love must be nice...

**Pounding**

Byul hit the snooze button again. Yongsun groaned.

"Byulkong, we need to get ready."

"Five more minutes, Sunshine..." Byul mumbled into her neck.

"Not again..."

And then someone decided that banging on the wooden door was a great idea. Byul jolted upright instantly. It had scared the shit of of her. What the fuck???

_"Unnies! We need to go!"_

Right. The maknae line had slept over. Byul vaguely remembered Wheein and Hyejin zoning out on her couch during a movie...

 

_Solar and Wheein were slightly arguing. They made wild gestures with their arms while trying to convince the other that their movie plan was better. Wheein was losing her patience._

_"But it's Batman!"_

_She held the DVD-box underneath Hwasa's nose, throwing Byul a helpless look._

_"Tell her, Byul! Batman is the best pick!"_

_"As if, puppyface, I'm not watching that. I want deadpool." Solar held up her own DVD._

_The two looked at Byul, expecting her to choose. Byul loved Batman more and really agreed with Wheepup. But Solar was pouting..._

_"Byulkong..."_

_Crap. Solar was **not** playing fair._

_"Unnie! You big cheat!" Wheein howled._

_I'm so sorry, Byul thought. And then the screen lit up out of nowhere and a hint of music filled the room._

_"We're not watching superheroes again."_

_Byul almost cried happy tears. Thank you Hyejin-ah, you genius devil you. Wheein sniffled. Hyejin rolled her eyes and patted the puppy's head. They all tried to squeeze themselves on the couch. Byul eventually sacrificed herself and sat on te floor. She payed attention to the screen._

_"Oh! Imagine me & you? Nice job, Hyejin-ah!"_

_"Of course." Hwasa snorted._

_Wheein and Solar both pouted._

_"Unnie, the two of them betrayed us... Right underneath our noses..."_

_"Gay movies are better than superheroes." Hyejin and Byul replied in unison._

_Wheein and Yongsun stared at them. Hyejin casually started to munch popcorn, wiggling her eyebrows at Wheein._

_"Besides it's **my** house, so my rules."Byul said teasingly.  
_

_Wheein huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Byul gave her an amused snort and pulled Yongsun against her side, under loud protest from the unnie. She quieted down when Byul nuzzled into her neck._

_"Don't be mad, unnie. You'll like it, promise."_

 

_And she really did. Byul knew that, because whenever Luce and Rachel had a moment, Yongsun reached for her hand. Byul was charmed. A lot. So when the infamous "making out on top of the flowers"-scene came, Moon Byulyi decided to plant one on her. It got her a whack on the shoulder, but Yongsun didn't pull away. Hyejin groaned, sounding kind of annoyed. Wheein laughed.  
_

_"You brought this upon us all, Hyejin-ah! With your weird movie tastes."_

_Hyejin grumbled even more. Wheein giggled and gave her a peck on her temple. Hyejin was kind of happy about Wheein then snuggling closer. And as the movie continued, the younger two fell asleep. Wheein's head was securely tucked underneath Hyejin's. Their soft snores got Byul's attention. She snorted._

_"Yong... Look." Byul whispered._

_Yongsun threw the two sleeping maknae a soft smile._

_"They are so cute..."_

_"We raised them well, didn't we?" Byul joked._

_Yongsun froze and gave her a look. Byul gulped. Did she say something wrong? Yongsun leaned in and kissed her. They didn't make it to the end of the movie either, because Yongsun decided she wanted to see what her bed was like.  
_

 

 

Right... That... Byul groaned.

Yongsun had moved from her grasp to get dressed. Byul felt her heart skip a beat. She got caught staring when Yong turned to grab her bra.

"What?"

Byul gave her a goofy grin.

"Unnie... You're like, really pretty. Can I have your number?" Byul joked.

Solar groaned, but she smiled softly at Byulyi afterwards.

"You insufferable flirt..."

"You act like you aren't, but you are totally into this..."

Her face made the rapper laugh.

"Get dressed, Moon. Byul. Yi."

She was so funny like this, all riled up.

 

**Appearance**

It wasn't planned, but when the MC asked if Byul would sing in order to apologize for her prank earlier this week, she said yes without thinking. Wheein and Hyejin started harmonizing before she got to change the subject. Evil kids...

_It’s been hours, you’re not picking up_  
_I’m in big trouble (oh no)_

The eye contact with Yongsun was...

Intense. Her eyes stared right into Byul's

 _My heart doesn’t feel good_  
I was wrong before  
Call me  
Call me baby

Yongsun jokingly used her hand as a makeshift cellphone. It almost threw Byul off. But the older girl's gaze promised some sort of interesting aftermath...

 

 

**Ride home**

"You two really put that hamster on the spot." Yongsun giggled.

Hyejin snorts.

"It was so easy. She's even easier to prank than you are, unnie!"

"Yah!"

The two young devils laughed. Yongsun threw her gaze back to Byul. The rapper had fallen asleep her her shoulder. She smiled. So cute...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to write the romanized lyrics, but yeah, I'm sorry by Zion fits right in here...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write about actual people, but I was bored, so hope you all enjoyed yourself.


End file.
